ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Unstoppable Hulk
''The Unstoppable Hulk ''is the first film in the Community Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is made by Coolot1. Plot In a laboratory, Dr. Samuel Sterns, and Bruce Banner are experimenting on rats with a mysterious gamma formula as a government project. Bruce notices the rats are stronger but far more hostile and strangely green. Bruce, discovering the side effects of this project, tries to shut it down but Sterns “accidentally” gasses Bruce with the gas form of the radiation. He then grows into a giant green hulking Beast, before turning back to Banner, passing out. Bruce heads towards his old childhood friend, Betty Ross for help trying to control this “Hulk” inside him. Betty ends up helping by doing some tests on Bruce and discovers the condition can only be cured with a reverse gamma, and the transformation only happens when he gets angry. Suddenly Sterns comes in with Thaddeus Ross, Emil Blonsky, and Glenn Talbot. Sterns reveals to Ross, Blonsky, and Talbot about the accident and then he walks off, with Blonsky truly thinking Bruce would turn into the monster Sterns talked about, and tried to kill Bruce right there. During the fight, Bruce turns into the Hulk and nearly breaks Blonsky’s back until Betty ended up calming him down. Shortly after that Thaddeus sends a military-wide manhunt for Bruce. Meanwhile, Samuel Sterns is shown working on a mass production of the Gamma formula when a mysterious woman in green walks in. The woman is Revealed to be Madame Hydra, as she ends up asking Sterns if the weapon is near complete. Stern reveals the Gamma formula is complete, and he is now reproducing it for purposes for Hydra. Madame Hydra asks him if he has any samples to give to her. He ends up replying yes and hands her a vial of it. In a military base, Blonsky reveals he stolen some of the gamma formulae when it was unstable. He then injects himself with it, now out to find and kill the Hulk. Ross and Talbot end up trying to shoot down Blonsky, now nicknamed the Abomination, however, he ends up escaping. Talbot ends up going on his own to find Bruce. When he ends up finding Bruce, Bruce reveals he is trying to cure himself of the Hulk. Glenn reveals that he can help, due to him secretly being a SHIELD agent. Bruce ends up agreeing and Glenn reveals that Blonsky is heading after him. Bruce in response decides to visit Sterns for help to prepare for the fight against Blonsky. When he enters his lab, he sees Sterns working on more vials of Gamma radiation, mentioning the power of Hydra. Sterns then notices Bruce, and claims that now Bruce knows that he works for Hydra, Bruce has to disappear. Sterns attacks Bruce, with Bruce fending him off. Bruce now knowing Stern’s true intentions, starts destroying all of the gamma canisters. Sterns laughs saying that he just ruined the only chance of turning him back normal. Bruce then knocks out Sterns. After the defeat of Sterns, Bruce discovers that Abomination figured out where Bruce was at and kidnapped Betty. Bruce decides to head after Abomination and finds him. Abomination starts beating Bruce up, then Bruce Transforms Himself into the Hulk, and They fight. Abomination has the upper hand until Hulk ends up fighting and defeating Abomination. Soon Hulk turns Back into Bruce, and he kisses Betty. Talbot then comes and gives Bruce a role in SHIELD, and Bruce accepts. End Credits Scene Sterns is shown In SHIELD custody. One of the agents is revealed to be Madame Hydra and she knocks all the agents out. She asks Stern why he failed. He claims it is due to the Hulk. Madame Hydra claiming no mistakes will be made again chugs the vial he gave her, down his throat. Stern’s screams are heard as he is mutating into something else. Cast * Oscar Isaac as Bruce Banner/The Hulk, a scientist that got exposed to the gamma formula, turning into an angry monster. * Emily Blunt as Betty Ross, a scientist who is in love with Bruce. * Gary Oldman as Thaddeus Ross, a General Who is Betty’s Father, And distrusts the Hulk. * Hugh Jackman as Emil Blonsky/Abomination, a Russian general who believes Hulk is a menace and uses the gamma formula to become someone to kill the Hulk. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Glenn Talbot, Thaddeus’s right-hand man who is later revealed to be a SHIELD Agent. * Charlie Day as Samuel Sterns, the scientist responsible for making the gamma formula turned Bruce into the Hulk and is Revealed to work for Hydra. * Anna Kendrick as Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra, a member of Hydra who supplies Samuel with the ingredients for the Gamma Formula, with her planning on making a group of super soldiers that work for Hydra. Gallery Oscar Isaac in a blue shirt.jpg|Oscar Isaac as Bruce Banner Happy Emily Blunt.jpg|Emily Blunt as Betty Ross Military Gary Oldman.jpg|Gary Oldman as Thunderbolt Ross Hugh Jackman with a beard.jpg|Hugh Jackman as Emil Blonsky Benedict Cumberbatch with a mustache.jpg|Benedict Cumberbatch as Glenn Talbot Charlie Day with a tie.jpg|Charlie Day as Samuel Sterns Evil pose Anna Kendrick.jpg|Anna Kendrick as Madame Hydra Trivia * When Anna Kendrick was revealed to be in the film her role was a secret until the release of the film. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Community MCU